


You Make Loving Fun (Even at Disneyland)

by jeffannies



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, holding hands at disneyland, like seriously so much fluff, probably too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffannies/pseuds/jeffannies
Summary: Based off the prompt “It will be fun, trust me.”Jeff takes Annie somewhere special for their first holiday together as a couple.





	You Make Loving Fun (Even at Disneyland)

“It will be fun, trust me.”

He doesn’t really believe her, but he follows her anyway, because there’s pretty much nothing he wouldn’t do for her at this point. When he really thinks about it, he knows it’s been that way for a while. He tries to hide the slightly less than enthused look on his face from her because he really doesn’t want to ruin their day together, but he also knows that she’s the only reason he’d ever step foot into Disneyland. 

Annie has that magic spell over him, just one little flutter of her eyelashes, one little Disney-eyed stare, and he’s like putty in her hands. He hates it. Except the fact he really, really doesn’t. 

He’s kind of accepted it at this point. It’s like fate, as sappy as that sounds. She's got him to embrace this new side of him, one that previously would have had him running for the hills. Now talking about commitment doesn't leave him with sweaty palms and a tight chest. Now it feels right.

Silently, he grabs her hand and follows her through the crowds, laughing as she haphazardly dashes through couples, dodges families and stray kids to get to the front of the line. He’s never seen her quite this excited. It's cute.

She’s got their tickets firmly clutched in her free hand and whenever she looks back at him, her eyes are wide with wonder, amazement and gratitude. 

She’s been begging him to take her to Disneyland ever since he suggested they both go visit Abed and Troy in California for their first holiday as an official couple. No matter how much he had tried to protest back then, mostly because he’s never really had the urge to be surrounded by screaming, sticky children or adults dressed as cartoon characters, he couldn’t say no to her. So he spent months saving and saving as much as he could to treat her to these tickets, and then eventually surprised her with them for her birthday. The way she kissed him, thanked him and did everything in her power to show him her appreciation made it all worth it in the end. 

So here he is, feeling far too old to be here without a kid on his shoulders (or too old to be there at all, judging by the age of the couples around him), but whenever he spots Annie standing there, looking around with a wide grin, musing about how pretty everything looks through the fences, his heart melts a little. He forgets all about being over forty because all he can think about is his Annie and how much he loves her and how Disneyland probably won’t be as cringey as he thinks it is when she’s by his side.

He’s pretty sure she’s bought a notebook in her backpack with her planned itinerary, with all its scheduled bathroom and snack breaks. She’s probably got a plan in her mind on how they can optimise their time today. Hell, she’s probably even got a strict set of rules that he must follow if he wants to avoid hitting the queues and getting on her bad side. 

He thinks to himself how cliché this all is – being somewhere as cringeworthy and childish as Disneyland - but then his mind springs back to the childhood daydreams he had nearly almost forgotten about. Back then he once hoped for a theme park holiday with a big family, prayed for a dad that wouldn’t run out on him, and in the end of the dream he got to go on all the rides, ate his body weight in candy floss, and ran around the park all day long without a care in the world. But no, Jeff Winger never got to live that fantasy.

Instead, he gets this. He thinks his reality is a lot better than that anyway. Holding hands with Annie, the woman he loves. He could be absolutely anywhere in the world with her, and as long as she’s there beside him, he’s happy. She's his family now and he couldn't be more thankful for her. 

The gates open and everyone surges inside, pushing forward to be the first onto the grounds. Annie hasn’t stopped smiling since they arrived, and he starts to wonder whether her cheeks are hurting yet. 

They walk silently side by side once they’re inside, both taking in their surroundings. He has to admit, as much as he is adamantly not a Disney fan, this place is pretty magical.

“Is that a smile on your face?” Annie teases, squeezing his hand gently when he finally looks her way.

“Shut up.”

“I’m so glad we’re here. I’ve been dreaming of this day, you know.”

“I am well aware of your holding hands at Disneyland fantasy…” he can’t stop himself from chuckling and Annie playfully swats his chest in response. 

He looks down to their intertwined hands and smiles, it is pretty nice.

“For your information,” she starts with a pointed tone, “this isn’t about that.” She's stilling smiling at him though. He's pretty sure nothing could ruin her good mood today.

“Yeah, sure,” he pretends to roll his eyes, but gives her hand a reassuring squeeze back, silently letting her know that he doesn’t really care about all that, he just wants her to be happy.

-

They spend the day gorging on sugary snacks and he takes her photo with some of her favourite characters (and even begrudgingly lets her take his with Grumpy, frowning when she can’t stop laughing every time she looks at it). To his surprise, he even lets her start taking photos of them both of them with some of the characters and agrees when she asks if she can post them on Instagram later. 

He's nervous for the comments to roll in, knowing one of their friends will have something snarky to say about him actually enjoying himself here. 

They pose in front of the castle, he snaps some shots of her in the queue to rides when she’s not paying attention, and he’s already picked out which ones he thinks are worth framing, because he knows her too well and therefore knows she’s going to ask him that very same question when they get back to their hotel tonight.

They buy some souvenirs, mostly gifts for Shirley’s boys and a little something for everyone in the group because Annie insists on it. She even ends up purchasing a photo frame in the shape of the castle to keep in the bedroom of their dingy little apartment, just to remind them of this beautiful day – her words, not his.

It’s not his choice of décor, but he surprises himself when he realises he doesn’t actually mind it.

-

“So, has today lived up to all your daydreams?” he pulls her into his arms as they stand together on the sidewalk, admiring the night sky. They’re waiting for the firework show to start, and he decides it’s only practical for them both to hug for extra warmth, not that he needs the excuse.

She wraps herself closer into him, protecting herself from the chilly wind that has suddenly picked up and he can feel her heart pounding against him. It all just feels so nice and right and perfect, and he wishes he can live in this moment forever. Even if they are in Disneyland.

“This is so much better than a daydream,” she reaches up to him and plants her lips delicately on his cheek, a rush of her warm breath hitting against his face as she pulls away.

“I’m glad you got what you wanted,” his heart flutters slightly as she laughs her perfect little laugh back at him and he just wants to grab her and kiss her all night long. He doesn’t though, in account of all the children around him, so he just holds her tighter and thanks god (or whatever force has bewitched her to be with him) that she’s in his life.

As long as he’s got her, he’s got everything he’s ever wanted.

Love. Happiness. A family.

They’ve only been together for a year, officially, but his heart has belonged to Annie Edison a lot longer than that. Longer than he probably ever realised it could.

“Thank you,” she whispers as the show finally starts and the first firework is launched into the night sky. It’s a beautiful sight.

There are worse places to be.

“I love you, Annie.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
